The New Girl
by Miumi-chan
Summary: What if Luffy, Ace, and Sabo had a girl in their past if you're wondering that then here is your answer. Sorry if the characters are a little OOC. Ace/OC
1. Chapter 1

i don't own one piece but i do own my oc enjoy

* * *

Sup, my name's Musa i'm 12 the youngest of three girls and wanna be a Pirate of course most people don't think that will happen but I do and that's all that counts my family is doubtful about that but won't admit it to anyone I usually get in fights with my sister about it and I also have dark black hair with blue highlights that's usually in pigtails and my eyes are two different colors the one on the left is a really dark blue then the one on the right is a fushia pink color and i'm about 5'2.

I walked into the bar/inn thing my cousin owns " Where were you sis ?" my older sister Melody asked " Out with Miley and Chi i'm gonna go change ok ?" i asked her while going up to my room to take a quick shower then get clothes on when i went down stairs I noticed that there where peope in the bar in the inn my cousin owns " Maki when do I get to meet the people you go see ?" i asked Makino my cousin " Soon i promise actually their coming tomorrow to pick you up to live with the boys if you want to go with them." she said " It depends on what they're like." i said then went to pack then bed.

**NEXT MORNING **

" Musa get up." said Makino from down stairs " It's to early." i replied " If you want to meet them than get up and take a shower them i'll brush your hair for you." she said " Ugh, fine." I went to the bathroom turned on the water making sure it was warm before stripping then getting in after about 10 minutes I got out got dressed then grabbed my brush hair ties then went down stairs to an interesting sight three boys fighting and an old man hitting them on them on the head I walked over to Makino gave her my brush and hair ties " Is this normal ?" I asked Makino who just nodded her head that's wen all the attention was on me.

* * *

sorry this is so short but i gotta go please review and i hoped you enjoyed this and i will update when i can

~ _Miumi-chan _


	2. chapter 2

_I don't own One Piece_ _just my oc_

* * *

H-ooooowww that hurts!" I said when Makino pulled my hair with the brush

"Who are you." asked a little boy with a strawhat and black hair I hopped off the chair because Makino had just finished putting my hair in pigtails "My name is Musa what's yours?" I asked the little boy "My name is Luffy and i'm gonna be king of the pirates!" he exclaimed and I giggled and then looked at the two older boys and said " What are you names?" they just looked at me like I was supposed to know "There names are Sabo-"Luffy pointed to a blonde boy wearing all blue "and that's Ace." he said pointing to a boy with black hair and cute freckles Wait cute! really "Hi."was all I got I looked at Makino who nodded "Would you like to come play ?" I asked them "Why don't you ALL go play." said the old man whos name I didn't know said putting an emphasis on the word all." I'm sorry but I don't know you're name MR..?" I said talking to the old man "You can call me Garp." he said "Well it's nice to meet you now if you'll excuse us." I said starting to go out the back with the boys following me when we made it to the back porch Luffy asked "Musa,what's that ?" he pointed to my guitar "A guitar honey." I replied "Will you sing for us." Luffy asked giving me puppy dog eyes "Um..sure I guess." I replied and started to sing and play guitar

You, got me caught in all this mess.  
I guess, we can blame it on the rain.  
My pain is knowing I can't have you,  
I can't have you.

Tell me does she look at you the way I do,  
Try to understand the words you say,  
and the way you move?  
Does she get the same big rush,  
When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?  
Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?

I catch my breath,  
The one you took the moment you entered the room.  
My heart, it breaks at the thought of her holding you.

Does she look at you the way I do,  
Try to understand the words you say,  
and the way you move?  
Does she get the same big rush,  
When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?  
Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?  
(Is it more than a crush?)

Maybe I'm alone in this,  
But I find peace in solitude knowing,  
If I had but just one kiss this whole room,  
Would be glowing.  
We'd be glowing,  
We'd be glowing.

Does she, tell me, does she look at you the way I do,  
Try to understand the words you say,  
and the way you move?  
Does she get the same big rush,  
When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?  
Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?  
(More than a crush)

Does she, tell me, does she look at you the way I do,  
Try to understand the words you say,  
and the way you move?  
Does she get the same big rush,  
When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?  
Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?  
(More than a crush)

Does she look at you the way I do,  
Try to understand the words you say,  
and the way you move?  
Does she get the same big rush,  
When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?  
Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?

Tell me does she look at you the way I do,  
Try to understand the words you say,  
and the way you move?  
Does she get the same big rush,  
When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?  
Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?

I then stopped singing and looked up They where staring at me which I thought was never good "Was it really that bad ?" I asked really worried I had sounded bad the Luffy started crying "Awwww honey what's wrong ?" I asked picking him up and hugging him "It was soooooo sad." he said now I felt bad and I looked at the two older boys who both nodded "Will you sing something happier ?" asked Luffy "Of course." I said kissing him I was trying not to hug him to death "What do you want me to sing ?" I asked everyone "A happy song." said Luffy I thought for a minute the got one

Three little birds, sat on my window.  
And they told me I don't need to worry.  
Summer came like cinnamon  
So sweet,  
Little girls double-dutch on the concrete.

Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong, but it's alright  
The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same  
Oh, don't you hesitate.

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down.

You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.

Blue as the sky, sunburnt and lonely,  
Sipping tea in a bar by the roadside,  
(just relax, just relax)  
Don't you let those other boys fool you,  
Got to love that afro hair do.

Maybe sometimes, we feel afraid, but it's alright  
The more you stay the same, the more they seem to change.  
Don't you think it's strange?

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down.

You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.

'Twas more than I could take, pity for pity's sake  
Some nights kept me awake, I thought that I was stronger  
When you gonna realise, that you don't even have to try any longer?  
Do what you want to.

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down.

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down.

Oh, you're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow

after I finished Luffy was dancing and Ace and Sabo where smiling "That was nice and so pretty." said Luffy "That was nice you have a great voice." said Makino who was standing in the door way "So have you decided if you wanted to go with these boys ?" asked Garp "I have I want to go." I said "Then go pack."

* * *

**I hope you liked that well please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't One Piece just my Oc **

* * *

"Can I help you pack ?" asked Luffy "Of course you can sweetie." I said as I started to leave when Makino started to say something "That's a great idea why don't you help her pack." the two boys looked at her like she was crazy "But-." Ace started but was cut off by Garp "She's now in your care so you're gonna help her, so go help her now !" he yelled and they started to walk to my room but then Sabo said "Where's your room ?" I giggled "This way." I started up the stairs with Luffy talking none stop "Luffy would you just shut up !" yelled a very annoyed Ace and Sabo just nodded Luffy looked like he was about to cry "Hey that was mean he's little so he hyper, are you OK sweetie ?" I said and Luffy smiled and nodded and Ace was grumbling about women being moody or something like that "Hey, Musa will you join my pirate crew ?" Luffy asked I giggled "I don't know I'll think about it." I replied I stooped at my room and opened my door they walked in silently I grabbed a bag from my closet "Okay, so Luffy sweetie will you get my bag from the bathroom down the hall ?" I asked "What's it look like ?" he asked looking up at me "It's red with blue flowers on it." he nods and leaves the bed room I started to hum a tune as I grabbed some clothes from my closet "Hey." said Sabo I think "Hmmmm." I 'Hmmmm' as a reply "Will you sing us a song." he asked I looked at him and saw he was blushing he looked cute "I guess I can."

Come Little Children  
I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land  
Of Enchantment  
Come Little Children  
The Time's Come To Play  
Here In My Garden  
Of Shadows  
Follow Sweet Children  
I'll Show Thee The Way  
Through All The Pain And  
The Sorrows  
Weep Not Poor Children  
For Life Is This Way  
Murdering Beauty And  
Passions  
Hush Now Dear Children

It Must Be This Way  
Too Weary Of Life And  
Deceptions  
Rest Now My Children  
For Soon We'll Away  
into The Calm And  
The Quiet  
Come Little Children  
I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land  
Of Enchantment  
Come Little Children  
The Time's Come To Play  
Here In My Garden  
Of Shadows.

It was a song my mom would sing to me when I was little and whenever a little kid was crying I would always sing it for them and they would crying and I love this song they clapped "Thanks." I mumbled "Here you go Musa." said Luffy "Thanks honey, I think that's all of the stuff that I need." I said "So we can leave." Said Luffy I nodded "Yep." said popping the 'p' on our way to where they lived I was walking beside Ace as Sabo chased Luffy "Your a pretty good singer." said Ace and if you squinted you could see the tiniest bit of pink on them "You know if you where nicer you'd be really cute." I said seeing if I could get him to blush and it worked.

* * *

**I hope you liked that well please review and tell me what you think. thanks **


	4. authors note

Okay I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile I will soon hopefully tomorrow. I need ideas I have some writers block so I need ideas on what should happen next I also hope that you have enjoyed this so far and if you want a song in this story just ask me and I most likely will put in the story okay ? I hope you review and tell me ideas and hopefully songs thanks I'm not discontinuing this just have writers block so I need help. Please help me Bye :)

-Miumi-chan :)


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own One Piece just my OC. thanks scarletlovecharlie for the review and advice. enjoy

* * *

I had to admit that Ace was really cute when he blushed. My belly growled and I turned a light pink

"Hungry ?" asked Sabo I just nodded my head

"I guess we'll have to go hunting." said Ace

"Luffy'll stay with you." he said as they where leaving

"Be safe boys !" I called as they where going all I got was a nod or a wave.

"Hey Musa why are your eyes different ?" asked Luffy

"I don't know, I guess it's because that's how they are." I said

"How can you song so good ?" He asked

"I don't know that either, Maybe it's because I always sang when I was little." I said laughing slightly

"What do you mean ?" He asked cocking his head to the side

"Well, usually when you practice something you get better at it." I explained

"Well will you sing something now ?" He asked giving me puppy dog eyes that I couldn't resist.

"I guess so. What do you want me to sing ?" I said with a sigh he was to cute that was his problem he was way to cute.

"Um... I don't know you pick." he said jumping up and down

" Okay I guess I'll pick one then." I said sitting down on the floor and he sat in my lap. I opened my mouth to start to sing..

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it OK  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do, I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah.

When I looked at the little boy in my lap he was almost asleep.

"Sing me one more song please ?" he asked

"Of course I will." I said remembering a song I heard when I was little.

Dreams, they come  
Plans, they change  
Yea, we're gonna break  
Yea, we're gonna break  
Things we face make us who we are  
Baby you're a star shining in the dark  
Let's go back to the summer, summer when  
We dreamed in love, let's go back again  
Let's go back again  
Yea, back again, my friend  
To the summer when...  
I'm holding a picture from seven years back  
I smile at the memory, it's smiling right back at me, and I see  
Brown hair and bright eyes, such a beautiful blue  
A heart full of laughter with nothing to lose  
That's how I remember you

You were young, you were free  
And you dared to believe  
You could be the girl  
Who could change the world  
Then your life took a turn  
And you fell, and it hurt  
But you're still that girl  
And you're gonna change this world  
Woh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're still that girl  
You're still that girl  
Woh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're still that girl  
You're still that girl

Sometimes life don't go the way you planned  
And we all have days when we just don't understand  
Searching for meaning, it's not always easy  
But your story's not over, it's still being told  
Your sunrise is coming brighter than gold  
Let's go back again  
To the summer when

You were young, you were free  
And you dared to believe  
You could be the girl  
Who could change the world  
Then your life took a turn  
And you fell, and it hurt  
But you're still that girl  
And you're gonna change this world  
Woh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're still that girl  
You're still that girl  
Woh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're still that girl  
You're still that girl

What if the picture is bigger than you see?  
And God has you right where he wants you to be  
Just listen to your heart  
He's telling you with every beat  
_[x3:]_ You're still that girl

You were young you were free  
And you dared to believe  
You could be the girl  
Who could change the world  
Then your life took a turn  
Don't you know?  
Don't you see?  
All you need is to believe  
But you're still that girl  
And you're gonna change this world  
Woh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're still that girl  
You're still that girl  
Woh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're still that girl  
You're still that girl

I see it in your eyes  
I see it in your smile  
You're still that girl  
You're still that girl

I looked down at Luffy who was sound asleep in my lap he was so cute (little brother wise) when he was sleeping I could just hug him all day but I didn't I had no clue where to put him, so I went to the nearest room and put him on the bed in there. There little house thingy was pretty cool it had a kitchen, three bed rooms, and a bathroom. I got tired so I went and snuggled up next to Luffy.

I felt my snuggle buddy (Luffy. Who was more of a teddy bear to me.) move. "Mmmm." I said as I snuggled back into the bed. I heard snickering so I took that as my cue to get up and there was Ace and Sabo trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny ?" I mumble trying to wake up

"You...and...Luffy..." that's all that Ace could get out before starting to laugh his butt of

"Me and Luffy what ?" I asked Sabo who was starting to calm down from his laughing fit

"Looked hilarious." he said still laughing "How where we hilarious ?" I asked starting to get mad and confused

"You where using him like a teddy bear. How did you get him to go to sleep any way no one can do that." Ace said calming down to

"I just sang to him. Where's the food ?" I asked them

"It's in the kitchen. You gotta cook it." Sabo said like I was supposed to know that

"Cook. You mean like make it in to something ?" I asked

"Yeah. What else would I mean ?" He asked

"This outta be fun." I said as I got up to the kitchen

**about an hour later..**

"Dinner !' I called to the boys who where out side on the porchy thingy that they have

"Hey will you come here for a second ?" asked Sabo

"Um.. sure." I said sitting down next to Ace are hands touched slightly and I could feel the blood run to my cheeks.

"Will you be in our sake family ?" He asked

* * *

**Okay I hope you liked that the songs where 'When you're gone' By Avril Lavigne and 'Still that girl' By Britt Nicole. Please review thanks **


	6. chapter 6

**I don't know One Piece just my OC. Enjoy! **

* * *

"Um... Are you sure ?" I asked them

"Duh." said Ace

"The sure." I said. Sabo took out glasses and poured sake into them and gave them to us.

"To our family." he said as he raised his glass.

"To our family !" We all yelled and drank the sake. To be honest it didn't taste all that good but I drank it any way.

"Why don't we celebrate our new family with a song ?" asked Ace and they all nodded and looked at me.

"Fine." I said as I thought of a good song

You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
Oh, oh  
But you don't really give a shit  
You go with it, go with it, go with it.  
'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll

Yo-u said "Hey,  
What's your name?"  
It took one look  
And now we're not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey."  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile

Last night I blacked out I think  
What did you, what did you put in my drink?  
I remember making out and then, oh, oh  
I woke up with a new tattoo  
Your name was on me and my name was on you  
I would do it all over again

Yo-u said "Hey,  
What's your name?"  
It took one look  
And now we're not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey."  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile

You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control

(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
(The reason) The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile

When I ended the song the boys where clapping and smiling.

"Now lets go eat dinner." I said getting up and walking inside and they followed.

**Much fighting about who eats the veggies and who doesn't later...**

"Can I have desert now ?" asked Luffy

"Sure I'll go get it." I said getting up and going into the kitchen to get the desert.

When I came back out they where fighting...Again.

"STOP !" I yelled and they obeyed

"What are you fighting about now ?" I asked sighing

"Ace likes you !" yelled Luffy out of the corner of my eye I saw Ace with a blush that rivaled a tomato and had to suppress the urge to laugh.

"Of course he does he's now my big brother. Right Ace ?" I asked and he nodded.

"Noe eat your desert." I said as I handed them their deserts.

"This is so yummy." said Luffy. I could tell he was getting tired

"Lets get you to bed." I said as I picked him up and to the room we where in before and put him in a pair of pajamas.

"Good night Luffy ." I said as I kissed his forehead

"Wait will you sing to me ?" ha asked

"Of course." I said and I started to sing

Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

When I finished He was asleep.

"Good night Luffy." I said as I walked out of the room

"Which room is mine ?" I asked Sabo he pointed to a room and I went over to it.

It had a dresser in one corner and a bed in the other.

"Night guys !" called as I finished putting on my pajamas, got into bed and welcomed sleep with open arms.

* * *

**I hope you liked that. Please review. Thanks. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I hope you liked the last chapter. Please review. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Get up Musa !" Some one shouted jumping on my bed

"No I want to sleep." I said grabbing a pillow and throwing it at the source of the noise. I heard a 'Thud' it sounded like I got the sourcce of noise.

"Ouch that hurt Musa." said Luffy...I think

"Mmmmm." was all I said as I pulled the cover over my head then they got pulled off.

"Get up lazy butt." said Ace then there was a pole in my side

"Okay, okay I'm up." I said sitting up to see a Ace and Sabo resembling a cherry.

"Why are you guys so red ?" I asked them they only got redder.

"It's because the way you're dressed." said Luffy. I looked down at my PJ's I was wearing a yellow over sized shirt that showed a little bit of my lacey blue panties

"Pervs." I said hitting them (Ace and Sabo.) over the heads and shoving them out the door.

"Lu will you wait outside the door for me ?" I asked Luffy

"Yeah! Then you'll make me meat ?" he asked

"Sure." I said as he walked out of the room

I picked out a pair of red short shorts, a blue spaghetti strap, red and blue thigh high striped socks, and blue boots.

"Okay what do you want for breakfast ?" I asked the boys walking in the kitchen with Luffy on my heels.

"Meat !" yelled Luffy

"Other than that." I said

"Does that mean you're not gonna make me meat." said Luffy

"No that means you can't just eat meat every day for every meal." I said

"How 'bout pancakes ?" I said taking out stuff to make pancakes

"Sure." said Sabo

"Okay." said Ace

"Yeah !" yelled Luffy

"Shut up!" yelled Ace and Sabo in unison.

"No !" yelled Luffy.

I went over and smacked them over the heads.

"Ouch ! What was that for ?" said Ace

"That was for yelling. Luffy, Ace, and Sabo please don't yell." I said trying to stay calm

"Will you sing me a song ?" asked Luffy

"Sure. Which one ?" I asked

"I don't care." he said

"Okay." i said as I started to sing while making pancakes

I'm five years old  
It's getting cold  
I've got my big coat on

I hear your laugh  
And look up smiling at you  
I run and run

Past the pumpkin patch  
And the tractor rides  
Look now - the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep  
On the way home

I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day  
With you today

I'm thirteen now  
And don't know how my friends  
Could be so mean

I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys

And we drive and drive  
Until we've found a town  
Far enough away

And we talk and window-shop  
Until I've forgotten all their names

I don't know who I'm gonna talk to  
Now at school  
I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
But I know I had the best day  
With you today

I have an excellent father  
His strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little brother  
Inside and out  
He's better than I am

I grew up in a pretty house  
And I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you

There is a video  
I found from back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen  
And you're talking to me

It's the age of princesses and pirate ships  
And the seven dwarfs  
Daddy's smart  
And you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world

Now I know why all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side  
Even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
Staying back and watching me shine

And I didn't know if you knew  
So I'm taking this chance to say  
That I had the best day  
With you today

"That was awesome Musa." said Luffy as I sat down some meat and pancakes

"Thanks Luffy." I said

"That was pretty good." said Ace and my face went a barely noticed pink.

"Thanks." I said as I started to eat pancakes

"Sabo can we take Musa with us today ?" asked Luffy

"I don't think so Luffy." said Sabo

"What do you think Ace ?" asked Sabo

"I don't think we should." said Ace

"Why not ?" asked Luffy

"Because we don't even know if she can fight." He said

"Well then someone should stay with her so she doesn't get hurt or anything else." said Sabo

"Well I say Ace should stay." said Luffy pointing to Ace

"Why should I stay ?" asked Ace

"Because I had to last time." said Luffy

"Why don't we let her choose." said Sabo

"Hey Musa." said Luffy

"Hmm." I said

"Who do you want to stay ?" asked Ace

I turned around and did Eenie Meenie Mine Mo and landed on Ace.

"Well I landed on Ace when I did Eenie Meenie Mine Mo so I guess he can stay." I said shrugging

"Okay Ace you get to stay." said Sabo

"Yay." said Ace sarcastically.

* * *

**I hope you liked this. Please review. Thanks. Bye :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own One Piece just my Oc. **

**Did you like the last chapter ? **

* * *

It had been about 10 minutes and I was seriously bored.I had cleaned up the house cabin thingy and did the laundry, surprisingly there wasn't that much. Now there was nothing to do.

"Ace I'm Bored." I whined

"What am I supposed to do about that ?" he asked

"I don't know." I sighed

"Hey, why don't we play a game." I said while practically jumping up and down.

"If it'll get you to stop whining then sure." He said with a sigh.

"Okay, so the game is called truth or dare , ever played it ?" I asked him and he shook his head

"Okay so you ask the person truth or dare if they say truth you ask them any question and they HAVE to answer truthfully. If they say dare then they HAVE to do the thing you do them to. Okay ?" I asked and he nodded his head

"You go first." I said

"Truth or Dare ?" he asked

"Dare." I said

"Okay I dare you sing something." He said

"Sure." I said

I can remember days  
Things weren't always this way  
I used to make you smile  
If only for a while  
But now you can't get through  
There's no way I can lose  
I know some days are hard  
But don't you make mine too

Cos I can't stand it when you come home and we just fight for hours  
But I won't show it no I'll just hold my breath and keep it quiet

Every little earthquake, every little heartbreak  
Going unheard  
Every little landslide, catch it in my hand  
I won't say a word  
Every time you hurt me, I know that it's working  
Making you mine  
Every drop of thunder, only makes me stronger  
On the inside

How many countless nights  
I try my best to hide  
Soon as you slam the door, my tears fall to the floor  
I know that people change, maybe you're not to blame  
But must you burn a hole so deep into my soul

Cos I can't stand it when you come home  
And we just fight for hours  
But I won't show it no I'll just hold my breath and keep it quiet

Every little earthquake, every little heartbreak  
Going unheard  
Every little landslide, catch it in my hand  
I won't say a word  
Every time you hurt me, I know that it's working  
Making you mine  
Every drop of thunder, only makes me stronger  
On the inside

Every little earthquake, every little heartbreak  
Every little landslide, catch it in my hand  
Every little earthquake, every little heartbreak  
Every little landslide, catch it in my hand  
Every little earthquake, every little heartbreak  
Every little landslide, catch it in my hand

Every little earthquake, every little heartbreak  
Going unheard  
Every little landslide, catch it in my hand  
I won't say a word  
Every time you hurt me, I know that it's working  
Making you mine  
Every drop of thunder, only makes me stronger  
On the inside

Every little earthquake, every little heartbreak  
Every little landslide, catch it in my hand  
Every little earthquake, every little heartbreak  
Every little landslide, catch it in my hand

"How was that ?" I asked

"You have a really pretty voice." he said blushing

"Thanks." I said also blushing

"I'll be right back." I said

"Okay." he said I got up and started to walk but tripped and fell on top of Ace accidentally kissing him. I jumped back probably as red as a tomato he was just as red.

"I-I'm s-sorry." I said and got up and ran to my room.

I can't believe I did that although it was an accident.

"Mom what would you do ?" I asked nobody in particular.

You see my Mom died four years ago and my Dad left before I was born. Now that I think about it _that _day is coming up isn't it. I guess I'll have to talk to Mel and Har about that. My Mom loved music that's why we're named what we are my older sister and middle sister Harmony and then Melody is the oldest and of course me you probably already know my name is Musa if you don't know it.

"You hate me don't you ?" I asked looking up at the ceiling imagining all the angel laughing there butts off, angels do have butts right ? Oh well, you get my point right.

"He just starts to be nice to me and I kiss him." I started to rant and cry at the same time.

"Ugh this is so confusing !" I yelled sitting down on my bed the sad part is I think I liked it.

"Maybe a song will help. What was that song Mom used to sing ?" I asked myself

"That's it !" I exclaimed when I remembered

Tell me why, I don't understand.  
Tell me why, or show me your hand.  
Tell me why because I can't see my way through ~  
What now...should I...do ~  
(music plays )  
(drums play)  
The battle is not ours  
We look to God above~  
For he will guide us safely through  
And guard us with his love  
I will not be afraid  
I will not run and hide~  
For there is noting I can't face  
When God is at my side  
No, there is nothing I can't face  
When God is at my side  
The battle is not ours  
We look to God above  
For he will guide us safely through  
And guard us with his love ~

I feel a little better about the whole Ace thing. I let out a small giggle at the voices that I could hear but couldn't make out what they where saying. I let out a yawn all that crying, singing, ranting, and all the other stuff makes you tired maybe I could just close my eyes for a little bit. I was out like a light.

* * *

**Did you like that ? Please review . Thanks. Bye :)**


	9. sorry but

**I won't be able to update from the 30th till the 4th or 5th because I'll be on vacation with my fam. I hope you have a great independence day !**


	10. I have some bad news

**Okay so I have some bad news...I have writers block! I need some help what do you think should happen next ? Please help me ...**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own One Piece just my OC's. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Ace's POV**

I was sitting there shocked that she kissed me, by accident.I didn't realize how long I'd been sitting there until someone waved a hand infront of my face.

"Ace!" said Sabo

"W-huh?" I said confused.

"Where's Musa ?" Luffy asked sitting down across from me.

"Probably in her room." I said.

"What I'm hungry." whined Luffy.

"Well to bad." I said as I stood up and brushed my self off.

"Dude what did you do ?" asked Sabo

"I didn't do anything. It was her she's the one who did it." I yelled and pointed at her room.

"What did she do ?" asked Luffy.

"She kissed me !" yelled Ace in answer.

"Why did she kiss you ?" asked Sabo trying to his his growing smile.

"She tripped and kissed me." Ace answer blushing cherry red.

"Well, than it was an accident." Sabo said.

"But still she kissed me." Ace said slowly calming down.

"Why don't you talk to her." said Luffy.

"Luffy that's actually smart." said Sabo.

"Go talk to her." said Sabo pushing him towards her room.

"What if she's sleeping ?" Ace asked.

"Then wake her up." Sabo answered.

"Have fun." Sabo said pushing him in the room and locking the door.

**Musa's POV**

I felt someone gently shaking me awake.

"Musa, Musa get up." said Ace's familiar voice.

"Yeah ?" I asked getting up.

"We're locked in here." He said with a barely noticeable blush.

"Oh. Ace about the kiss I didn't mean to do it. I tripped and I'm sorry." I said feeling sad and suddenly having strange feeling in my tummy.

"It's fine. It was an accident." He said with a slight sigh.

"If it helps it was a good kiss." I said getting off the bed.

"Now I have an idea on how to get us out." I said walking over to the door.

"Luffy if you don't let us out right now you won't get any meat." I said an immediately the door opened.

I heard running then the door opened with a panting Luffy.

"I want meat !" He yelled.

"Then help me make it." I said grabbing his hand and taking him to the kitchen leaving behind a very confused and blushing Ace.

"Hey, Musa!" yelled Luffy.

"Yeah." I said looking at him, I swear just being with him reminds me of a little boy back at our village.

"Sing me a song." He said jumping up and down.

"Okay. What song ?" I asked him.

"A happy one." He answered.

"Okay." I said and started to sing.

I had a way then losing it all on my own  
I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown  
And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat  
And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone home

Noises I play within my head  
Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing.  
And I think back to when my brother of my sister slept  
In an unknown place the only time I feel safe

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone home

Yeah, hee

Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone home

Home, home  
Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights, lights, lights

Home, home  
Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights, lights, lights

Home, home  
Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights, lights, lights

Home, home  
Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights, lights, lights

"That was really good. I love your singing voice." said Luffy.

"Thanks. Why don't you go get the boys and tell them dinners ready." I said smiling at him.

* * *

**Did you like it? I did. Does that count ? Oh well, please review. I don't own any of the songs in this story. This song was Lights by Ellie Goulding. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own One Piece just my OC. Did you like the last chapter ? **

* * *

I got up this morning and something was different, it was quiet, to quiet.

"Hey, guys ?" I said as I came out of my room. I found Luffy on the floor with red puffy eyes.

"Sweetie where's Ace ?" I asked him kneeling down to his level, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"I-in h-h-his room." He said between hiccups, tears streaming down his face and snot in his nose .

"Thanks, is there anything you need ?" I asked feeling sorry for him.

"N-no." He said getting up and heading towards his room.

I stood up and walked to Ace's room, knocking on the door: No answer. I knocked again: No answer.

"Ace ? Are you in there ?" I asked frustrated and confused.

"G-go away!" He yelled and a dull thud sounded against the door. I suspected he threw something at me.

'He is crying, seriously what did I miss?' I thought frustrated.

I tried opening the door but it was locked. I luckily had bobby pins in my hair, I slowly and quietly picked the lock. When I opened the door Ace was on his bed crying.

"Ace what's wrong ?" I asked him moving towards his bed and sitting down quietly.

"S-s-sabo is g-g-gone." He said between sobs and hiccups.

"Where did he go ?" I asked and he shoved a piece of paper into my hands, unfolding the paper I read to myself.

The note said:  
Ace,  
I am sorry for the short notice, I had to leave quickly. Leave this island and  
my status as a noble behind.  
We will meet again one day and when we do, you will still be my brother.  
Even though Luffy is still pretty weak.  
And a bit of a crybaby, he is still our brother look after him for me.  
Sabo.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." I said leaning over to him, rubbing his back in circles.

"Why didn't you go after him ?" I asked as he hugged me crying into my stomach (I know it sounds weird but his head is in her lap so he's crying into her stomach).

"I-I d-d-didn't think of that." He said wiping his tears and heading for the door.

"I'm coming with you! And we have to take Luffy with us!" I yelled grabbing Luffy and going to the docks with Ace.

At the docks...

When we got to the docks Sabo was on the water in a row boat. A ship not too far away, started to fire the canons and sunk it.

"NO!" I screamed tears coming to my eyes as I held back Luffy and Ace from diving in.

"Why didn't you let me go ?!" shouted Ace angrily, as he cried.

"Because if I did, Luffy would've lost another brother and I would've lost someone I cared about!" I shouted back also crying.

"Now let's go home. I think that all of us should rest we've had a pretty big day." I said picking up Luffy and starting for home. On the way back I felt Ace grab my hand, I smiled softly at him and he blushed.

"Luffy asleep ?" He asked me, looking at the little boy in my arms.

"Yeah. Poor thing cried himself to sleep." I said pecking Luffy on his forehead. "You know it's okay to cry." I said looking at Ace.

"No, it's not. Men don't cry." He snapped, looking away.

"Well, you're not a man. You're a boy, and boys can cry." I answered, slightly frustrated.

We had gotten to the house before he could retort, I took Luffy to his room and layed him down on his bed and covered him up.

"Sweet dreams." I said softly placing a kiss on his forehead.

I went to the kitchen and saw Ace there just staring at the wall. I did what any normal person would do, but then again I'm not normal, I went up and hugged him. Wrapping my slim arms around his torso from behind.

"What are you doing ?" He asked annoyed and slightly shocked.

"I'm comforting you." I stated in a 'isn't-it-obvious.' tone of voice.

"Why?" He asked turning around. Shock and confusion written all over his face.

"Because it's what sisters do right? Plus you shouldn't be alone." I said as he placed his head down near my neck and began to cry into my shoulder.

"Shh. I'm here." I said hugging him tighter as he wrapped his arms around me in a sort of hug.

"T-thanks." He said looking at me with his puffy, red eyes. I don't know why, but for some reason when he looked at me without such a sour expression, it made me want to kiss him. But I would never tell him that.

"Your welcome." I said as he started to cry again.

Once he'd cried himself to sleep I carried, more like dragged, him to his room.

"Sweet dream, Ace." I said pecking him on the forehead.

Once I got to my room I grabbed my PJ's and got ready for a shower. (Do they have showers ?). I turned on the hot water and jumped in, saying it felt good would be an understatement, it felt absolutely wonderful. Then I heard someone call my name.

"Musa, are you in there?" a scared sounding Luffy half wailed, half asked.

I quickly turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around me, then I went to see what he wanted.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking into my room looking at the little boy on my bed.

"Can I sleep with you?" He asked tiredly rubbing his eyes.

"Sure. Just let me go change." I said rushing back into the bathroom to get changed.

After getting changed into my PJ's I went back to my room, only to see Luffy looking at a book my Mom gave to me on my 3rd birthday.

"Do you like it?" I asked smiling gently and he jumped.

"Yeah, but I can't read all of it." He said frowning, I didn't even know he was capable of frowning.

"Want me to read it to you?" I asked grabbing the book from the floor.

He smiled widely and nodded. I tucked him into my bed and started to read, The Three Little Pigs.

"Once upon a time there were three little pigs and the time came for them to leave home and seek their fortunes.

Before they left, their mother told them " Whatever you do , do it the best that you can because that's the way to get along in the world." He was really into the story now and it's just the beginning!

"The first little pig built his house out of straw because it was the easiest thing to do.

The second little pig built his house out of sticks. This was a little bit stronger than a straw house.

The third little pig built his house out of bricks.

One night the big bad wolf, who dearly loved to eat fat little piggies, came along and saw the first little pig in his house of straw. He said "Let me in, Let me in, little pig or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house in!"

"Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin", said the little pig.

But of course the wolf did blow the house in and ate the first little pig." I said and he looked at the picture of the wolf blowing down the house.

"The wolf then came to the house of sticks.

"Let me in ,Let me in little pig or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house in"

"Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin", said the little pig. But the wolf blew that house in too, and ate the second little pig." He was getting tired I could see that.

"The wolf then came to the house of bricks.

"Let me in , let me in" cried the wolf, "Or I'll huff and I'll puff till I blow your house in!"

"Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin" said the pig.

Well, the wolf huffed and puffed but he could not blow down that brick house.

But the wolf was a sly old wolf and he climbed up on the roof to look for a way into the brick house." He was trying to stay awake for the ending, he kept drifting off to sleep but then waking up again.

"The little pig saw the wolf climb up on the roof and lit a roaring fire in the fireplace and placed on it a large kettle of water.

When the wolf finally found the hole in the chimney he crawled down and KERSPLASH right into that kettle of water and that was the end of his troubles with the big bad wolf.

The next day the little pig invited his mother over . She said "You see it is just as I told you. The way to get along in the world is to do things as well as you can." Fortunately for that little pig, he learned that lesson. And he just lived happily ever after! The End." I said setting the book on my nightstand, turning off the light then going to bed. Thinking about what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**I hope you liked that, did you ? I don't own The Three Little Pigs. Please review. Bye:D**


	13. authoress note

**Sorry but I'm grounded for the next month so I won't be able to update. You think that my Mom wouldn't ground me for chasing my brother around for an hour with a bottle trying to throw it at his head. Gesh... So sorry but I gtg bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't Own One Piece just my oc. My mom decided to lift my grounding because I've been getting good grades in school. So I decided to update ASAP.**

**_Italics_ are thoughts**

* * *

I woke up the next morning next to a snoring Luffy. I quietly got out of bed and slowly tip-toed, being as quiet as a mouse (not really, I tripped once or twice). I got out a tank top, shorts, panties and a bra. I changed and brushed my hair into my usual pig tails. Then I left to go make breakfast slightly sad that it's so quiet. As I made breakfast I started to think about if I like-liked Ace or not.

'Nah.' I thought to my self giggling.

'Yeah ya do.' said a voice in my head that sounded alot like Mel.

'No I don't.' I thought stubbornly while taking out the bacon.

'Then why'd you wanna kiss him ?' it asked clearly smirking.

'Who are you ?' I thought/asked the voice. Hoping I wasn't crazy.

'I'm your guardian angel. Now, answer my question.' She said frustrated as if I should already know that.

'What's your name ? Why do you sound like Mel ? Because he looked cute.' I started to set the table feeling better that I wasn't going crazy.

'Joy. Don't know and duh. I mean c'mon who wouldn't wanna kiss him ? He's cuuuute. I'm pretty sure he's got a six or four pack~' She said in a sing song voice.

'Really?! I mean, have you been spying on him?!' I thought as a weird feeling grew in my stomach and I wanted to cry.

'Maybe. But anyway the reason I was sent to you was cause I have a message. It's from your Mom. She said and I quote "You have special talents that will come in soon so be careful and remember with great power come great responsibility." Unquote. Bye!' She said and stopped the connection.

"Okaaaay?" I said out loud as I put the food on the table.

"Breakfast!" I yelled and then heard running. I smiled knowing it was the boys.

"What's for breakfast?" Luffy asked smiling happily but I could tell he was still sad about what happened.  
"Well, why don't you look?" I asked, picking him up and setting him in a chair.  
"Wow! So much food!" He yelled and started stuffing him face with the food.  
Ace just sat down and started eating. I sighed happily and started to eat.  
'What did she mean special gifts? I guess I'll just ask Mel and Harm' I thought while eating my small pancake.I sighed in confusion and frustration.  
"What's wrong Musa?" Luffy asked pausing in his eating and looking up at me.  
"Nothing. Just thinking." I said smiling fakely.  
"Okay." He said resuming stuffing his face.  
I didn't know why but my stomach hurt...alot.  
"I think I'm gonna go see Makino today." I said setting my dish in the sink and heading towards the door.  
"Okay, be safe!" Luffy yelled with his mouth full of food.  
"Yeah." I heard Ace say.  
"Will do. Be back later." I said leaving.  
I quickly went to Makino's.  
"Hey sweetie what's up?" She asked while wiping the bar down.  
"My tummy hurts." I said gripping my stomach.  
"Ohhhhhh. I thinks it's time we talk." She said sitting down handing me some pills and a glass of water.  
"Take them. They'll make you feel better." She said giving them to me.  
"Thanks." I said as I took them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After 'The Talk'. If you're a girl ya'll know what I'm talkin' bout'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ooooooooooooohhhhh." I said understanding some of what she just said.  
"Now get back to those boys of yours." She said with a laugh as she pushed me out the door.  
"Whatever." I snapped suddenly mad as I walked towards the tree house/cabin in the woods.  
I continued to walk to the house zoning out.

I don't know how long I was zoned out, but I started to sing the first song that came to mind.

Smooth-talking  
So rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid

Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...

He's lightning  
Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy  
About him lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing

Think I'm really digging on his vibe  
He really blows me away

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...

And he's got a way of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
And I'm so into him...

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...

After I finished something weird had happened instead of my normal clothes I was wearing a shirt that was blue and stopped at the top of my ribcage, a skirt that was also blue but had black music notes on it and black shorts under it, pink boots that also had music notes on them, and a hat that was pointy and blue. I also had a broom that had a music note charm on it.

"H-huh? What!?" I asked myself confused.

'I see that you found your power. You're a witch. There's a tattoo on your arm that is your familiar just tap it and say 'conjuro cattus' and it will appear and will stay. Also tell Ace how you feel. If you don't get him someone else will.' Joy said and again I felt the connection be cut off.

"What!? I don't like him!" I said feeling heat rush to my cheeks.

"Musa are you okay?" Ace asked coming from behind me. I spun around and ran into his arms crying.

"Wha-what's wrong!?" Ace asked and started to panic.

After we both had calmed down I was prepared to tell him.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at me.

"I-I-I'm a witch." I said nervously.


End file.
